Colapso y muerte de una estrella
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Relato de los de pañuelo, de papelina o fino encaje, participante en el Reto 16# El MusoPoney Inspirador del veraniego y sorprendentemente refrescante foro El Poney Pisador.


.

.

Relato de los de pañuelo, de papelina o fino encaje, participante en el Reto 16# El MusoPoney Inspirador del veraniego y sorprendentemente refrescante foro _El Poney Pisador_.

 **Descargo:** Invención mía es poca cosa, salvo la locura (o esperpento) de juntar tan melancólicas ideas y presentarlas en un único y tristísimo relato. Los herederos de Tolkien harán buena cuenta de todo lo que refiero a la Tierra Media, como es su derecho; y el poema que inspiró el relato —y cuyos versos finales he de incluir en alguna parte como requisito indispensable del concurso, gracias a la malignidad manifiesta de mi persona— fue bellamente compuesto, en tiempos, por el ingenio del maestro Quevedo.

Dejo al final de mi modesta obrilla el impecable soneto del Señor Francisco, por si se hallan vuestras mercedes en disposición de leer y gustan, en buena hora, de paladear poesías de las que ya no se hacen.

.

.

* * *

.

— **Colapso y muerte de una estrella—**

.

 _¡Tinúviel, Tinúviel!_ —escuchó a lo lejos, como en un sueño imposible. Un murmullo sutil, irreal y casi abstracto. A todo punto, desgarrador en extremo. Un rumor, cautivo en los salvajes aullidos del viento del norte, que se empeñaba en alcanzarla. Se giró ansiosa, buscándolo ingenua con la mirada entre los árboles, como si aún pudiera encontrarlo pisando la misma tierra que la sostenía a ella.

—¿Quién eres? —contestó, sin saber muy bien si el propio sonido de su voz era una ensoñación o si verdaderamente las palabras huían temerosas de sus labios— ¿Y por qué me llamas con ese nombre?

 _Porque creí que eras en verdad Lúthien Tinúviel, cuya balada venía cantando. Pero si no eres ella, caminas como ella._

—Muchos lo han dicho. Sin embargo no me llamo como ella, aunque acaso nuestros destinos sean semejantes. —Una espina se le removió en el corazón, destrozándolo a conciencia. Médulas que con tanto fuego ardieron y que estaban por extinguirse ya. Una angustia y una pena que no le impedían seguir gritando a los cuatro vientos, porque de algún modo eso la liberaba. De algún modo le hacía sentir que estaba un poco más cerca de ella, aunque fuera una ficción. Un cuento. Aunque significara aquello que habría de perder la razón antes que la vida— ¿Pero quién eres tú?

 _Estel me llamaban. Pero soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, Señor de los Dúnedain._

Escuchó su propia risa, pero no reía. Estaba loca. Triste, abatida, y enajenada por un amor insufrible que se resistía a morir con ella, el condenado. Y en tales momentos de necesidad, su recuerdo se recreaba en el dolor ingrato, la traicionaba. Artero, envolvía palabras como seda en soplos de brisa que bailaban en sus oídos… y los suspiros, ¡casi podía escuchar también sus suspiros!

Pero no estaba allí. Era una mañana triste y gris, como todas las mañanas tristes y grises que se venían sucediendo desde que él la había abandonado. El cielo encapotado aventuraba tormenta y el aire estaba cargado una humedad insultante. Su último invierno duró lo que tardan en amarillear las hojas de los _mellyrn_ , no más. Y sin embargo había pasado ya la peor parte, o eso se decía a sí misma buscando algo de consuelo. El blanco día le había dado alcance, y no quedaba ya sufrimiento en este mundo o en cualquier otro para _Arwen Undómiel_ porque todo lo que le restaba ya era dicha. Dicha y muerte.

Una idea peregrina enraizándole en la mente con perseverancia hostil y habilidad serena. La apaciguada dulzura en sus sentidos de un mar de cárdenas adormideras. La gélida certeza en el corazón bravo y un carámbano de luna, fugado de los océanos grises y fríos como la plata. Ésas fueron todas sus pistas. Ni una más. Y sin embargo lo supo, con una claridad inconcebible. No se sintió diferente a cuando no se moría. Nada. Simplemente pasó. Pero finalmente pasó.

Y no le importó. Porque había pasado gran parte de su mísera existencia aguardando, no iba a desesperar ahora, justo al final. Había empezado a impacientarse de veras, casi temiendo que el momento de expirar nunca llegara. Y ahora que era momento de dejarse ir, luchaba con uñas y dientes contra una debilidad empeñada en ganarle terreno poco a poco, con un único propósito en mente.

A esas alturas, lo único que aún mantenía la _fëa_ de la que fuera en su día Señora de _Imladris_ bien atada con los finos hilos del telar de _Vairë_ a su destino era una tozudez atroz. Algo que, por otra parte, parecía haber definido casi por siempre a la esposa del Rey _Elessar Telcontar_ : una contumacia casi extrema que le había hecho elegir una vida, un camino, un amor… Y un final. Por eso, en esos últimos instantes se aferraba con fuerza a una idea. Tenía que llegar, fuera como fuese, a esa colina. Porque allí había sellado su destino, y no quería reposar en ningún otro lugar.

—A ti me uniré, Dúnadan, y me alejaré del Crepúsculo —dijo al llegar, recordando las palabras que se habían dicho ambos en aquel montículo con el único fin de fortalecerse el ánimo para afrontar lo que era ya inevitable— Aunque aquella es la tierra de mi gente y la morada secular de todos los de mi raza.

A cada paso que daba se sentía desfallecer. El aire era más frío. _Anor_ menos luminoso. Las hojas doradas de los _mallorn_ bajo sus pies desnudos más duras. Decir que no tenía miedo era mentir, y su amado padre no había criado a una mentirosa. Un par de lágrimas frías y duras como el _mithril_ cruzaron su rostro níveo, desafiando la suavidad de unas mejillas demasiado pálidas. Podría decirse que fue a causa del recuerdo de Elrond _el peredhil,_ pero su hija le había tenido tan presente en su memoria que era ya una compañía en ella habitual. Se dejó caer, exhausta, en aquel lugar que había sido su principio y que ahora habría también de ser su final.

Miró por última vez el mundo y se entregó a la sombra. Yació al fin abrigada al verde perpetuo de los campos de su _Cerin Amroth_ rodeada de blanca bruma, de fantasmas y recuerdos, y de una dicha inexplicable.

Porque el condenado seguía sin querer expirar: su amor perviviría, perduraría en el tiempo y la memoria. Los sobreviviría a ambos, ardiente como mil soles sobre las planicies de Arda sin consumirse… Y en esas verdes colinas donde brotó su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado. Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido: polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _*El Señor de los Anillos, Apéndice A: Un fragmento de la historia de Aragorn y Arwen._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Amor constante, más allá de la muerte**

—Francisco de Quevedo

Cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera

sombra que me llevare el blanco día,

y podrá desatar esta alma mía

hora a su afán ansioso lisonjera;

mas no, de esotra parte, en la ribera,

dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:

nadar sabe mi llama la agua fría,

y perder el respeto a ley severa.

Alma a quien todo un dios prisión ha sido,

venas que humor a tanto fuego han dado,

medulas que han gloriosamente ardido,

su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;

serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;

polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.


End file.
